Spring
by Rosepedal
Summary: Yuri thinks about his feelings toward Alice. please R


Rose: ^^ Konnichi wa! This is just a little one-shot of Yuri and Alice. Hope ya like it, it's my first Shadow Hearts story. =^-^= Please enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow Hearts…hell I don't even own Shadow Hearts the game…I'm borrowing it from my friend…AND STILL HAVEN'T BEATEN IT!!!! Dat's all I have to say…

_blah_= non-Yuri thoughts

|

It was a beautiful day, blue skies, the sun was out, and the sweet smell that always came once spring bloomed filled the air. So it wasn't abnormal to find lots of people outside today instead of being stuck inside wasting their lives with nonsense. Who would want to pass up a day like this? No one, that's who. 

At one of the fields there sat a man carefully thinking about a certain special someone. Surrounded by the beautiful wild flowers that bloomed every spring and summer. Among the wild flowers were lilies, sunflowers, and a variety of roses. 

~~~~~Yuri's POV~~~~~~~

Hmmm…would you call this pondering? And what exactly IS pondering? (-_-) I need a dictionary…or maybe not…I could ask the masks, wait. They told me to never ask them what any word is…hehehehehe…I remember what happened last time.

"Yuri?" 

Huh? Oh…it's Alice…CRAP!!!! I was supposed to be thinking about my problem, not thinking about 'pondering'!!!!!! 

"Yuri?" 

"Yes?" Maybe if I act like I was thinking she won't know.

"What are you doing out here?" Damn it…

"Just…pondering…" Or maybe she won't know…

"I highly doubt you were pondering. I bet you don't even know what pondering is."  Crap it!

"I do too!…I just have to ask somebody what it means first…"  Just my luck. Why must I have such a short intension span? I blame the masks for this. If they hadn't forbid me from asking them the meaning of words after what happened last time…(^^'''').

"You're pathetic, you know that?" …

"Well if I'm so pathetic, how come you still hang around me?" I patted to the seat next to me for her to sit down…she took the bait.

"Because if I weren't here you'd be in awful shape." She giggled…I love that sound…

"Not likely. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." 

"Stop fooling yourself Yuri. You know you need a woman in your life to keep you stable. Am I using too many big words for you?" Gods she's beautiful. Now if only I could voice that to her, then I wouldn't have anymore problems.

"Yuri? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. Hey Alice?"

"Yes?" 

"Um…can I ask you something?" How the hell do I word this??? 

"Sure. What's on your mind?" 

"Well…it's hard to put into words…"

"Must be pretty big eh?"

"Pretty could be a choice word but it wouldn't capture what my heart's trying to say." 

"What? You're not making any sense Yuri."

"I know!!! Damn it this is hard! I should have thought about while I was thinking about pondering!!!" I should stop trying…it's useless…

"Yuri, look," she gently put her hand on my shoulder, " just put all you're thoughts together and voice them. It's not as complicated as you may think…or ponder."

Okay…let's do as Alice says…I'm thinking of her. Well, she's beautiful and smart and kind. Hey, this is working! (^-^) I feel so accomplished! 

"Do you have your thoughts gathered yet?"  Let's see…one plus one equals two…wait huh?

"…" Okay maybe I need to actually pay attention instead of wondering off course. OKAY! Get it together! Get it together! Get it together! Get it together! (^_^) ((^^ dat's from AzuManga Daioh! Osaka says dat!)) 

"I take that as a no."  Let's see…a way to express my feelings…I got it! "Yuri? Are you going to need more time? Cause I can always-"

_Warm lips pressed against hers as Yuri's head finally cleared and the answer became obvious to him. the only way to express his feelings toward Alice, was to show her. He removed his lips and looked at her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open._

"…um…sorry I did that. It was the only way I thought to show you my feelings." She's going to hate me forever!!!! (T_T) I lost the love of my life!!!!

"…come back…" What? What about 'come back'?

"What?"

"…Oh! I was finishing my last sentence. You cut me off before I could finish." (T_T)

"Oh…you're not…mad at me…are you?" Please be no! Please be no!

"Why would I be mad at you? I have no reason to." YES!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S NOT MAD!!!!!!! 

"Really?"  

"Of course…Oh Yuri! Look!" Huh? What? Oh…

"…the sunset?"

"Yes. It's so beautiful!" She's so happy…better milk it.

"Not as beautiful as you though." She's blushing! …I made her blush…

"…Yuri…"

"Did ya know spring's one of my favorite seasons? It's always so nice out." Milking it…

"…really? It's mine too." (^__^) She's using my arm as a rest…happy day…

"Let's stay out here. I don't feel like going in yet."

"I don't have any objections…never said I did." I like spring…

|

Rose: Well dat's my story. Pretty good for a first time Shadow Hearts story? Well please R&R! ^^ If this little one-shot does well, I'll do another Shadow Hearts story.


End file.
